


A Proper Lunch

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: Phamily au [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, a little bit of exposition for the au as a whole but honestly its not that big a deal, a little criminal, a sit down in a soup kitchen, dani is skipping school like a delinquent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: Dani figured she should grab some food before she left and, rather than ghosting some chips from a nearby convenience store, decided to pop into a nearby food kitchen. The place seemed nice and she could see parents there with their kids, so she figured she could walk in behind another family and no one would question her being by herself.[Dani sits down for lunch with Lunch Lady]





	A Proper Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of an au and like, talks about the canon divergence, but its pretty obvious whats going on so its shouldn't be confusing.

Dani knew she had a home with Danny and their friends, but while she’ll put up with it for a little while, home living and school aren't really her style. She had a habit of sneaking away and disappearing for a few days (or weeks), traveling and exploring the world as she wished. 

She was hanging around a city a few counties from Amity Park, hungry and alone. Dani had been squatting in some guys apartment, but he came home from vacation a lot sooner than she thought he would. She silently curse the fucking hipster, knowing she would have to move on from the city soon with no place to stay. She figured she should grab some food before she left and, rather than ghosting some chips from a nearby convenience store, decided to pop into a nearby food kitchen. The place seemed nice and she could see parents there with their kids, so she figured she could walk in behind another family and no one would question her being by herself. 

While in line, she kept her head down, until it was her turn. She felt a rush of cold air puff out of her mouth and looked up to see a nice looking, very green old lady. 

“Lunch Lady?” she whispered, watching the ghost ladle some very nice smelling soup into her bowl and bread onto her plate.

Lunch lady looked down at her confused for a moment before squinting to get a good look at her, “Oh,you must be Dani!” she smiled and pointed her to a table to the side of the room, “Go sit and eat, dear, I’ll be there in just a moment!” 

Dani smiles awkwardly and went to sit, eating her soup while watching the Lunch Lady fill trays and bowls before turning to someone behind her and handing him her apron. She hadn’t expected any familiar faces today. She came to sit with Dani and for a moment, she forgot that this was the same ghost that covered amity park in barbecue.

“It’s nice to meet you Dani,” Lunch Lady stuck out her hand for a shake and it felt rude not to oblige, “Oh, i’ve heard talk of you from Danny and Kitty! You’re certainly a free spirit, huh?”

Dani gave a weak laugh, “yeah, you could say that.” she tried to bury herself in her food while the lunch lady continued to speak, telling her about all the adventures Kitty had told her about, asking after Kitty and Johnny, commenting on how thin she looked, etc. Dani mostly answered in ‘mhmm’s and ‘hmmm’s, trying to eat as much as she could before he had to get back out there. 

“Oh, dear, you look starved,” the lunch lady cooed, watching her scarf down her food, “would you like some more?”

Dani nodded without thinking and the tray was pulled away from her. She watched the Lunch lady bring the tray back to the line and ask the man to fill it back up, pointing her out when he questioned her. He nodded and filled her plate back up, adding in a small sweet after another glance at her, making Dani’s face heat up. Did she really look that bad?

The Lunch Lady sat back down with her, pushing the tray towards her and urging her to eat. She spoke to her sweetly, filling in the silence with talk about the kitchen she’s worked in, how she heard from the grape vine than Ember was out again, just what she’s been doing since she got out the last time. 

“Oh, I know why Phantom does what he does, of course,” She said, while Dani finished off her soup, “but I think I like this deal. I don't really get up to much trouble, so I can come and go through the portal as I please. Working in soup kitchens and cafeterias, being able to make sure kids like you can go home with full bellies, it just feels right.”

Dani swallowed, unable to stop herself from speaking up, “I think I get it. It’s like how even though i fight ghosts that make trouble in Amity Park and I like those things, I still travel all the time because it’s what feels right and what I care about. You make food and feed kids because it’s what you care about. That’s why you did the whole meat monster thing in the first place, right? You want kids to eat right and you thought that changing up the menu would jeopardize that.”

Lunch Lady smiled, “What a smart girl you are! It’s no wonder Danny says you do so well in school.”

Dani’s already spoken, she can’t go back to mumbling now, “Eh, not that well. It’s hard to pay attention in class and I’m absent pretty often. I’m pretty sure Masters is the only reason I haven't been expelled.” She rolled her eyes, “Danny collects my homework when I’m gone and I swear making me do it all is the only thing he and Vlad can agree on.”

“And how is Vlad, Dearie? We haven’t heard much from Plasmius lately.” 

“He’s been surprisingly decent since the whole ‘don't terrorize the city, we won't kick your butts’ deal went into place. He’s the whole reason I’m in school in the first place, some kind of apology attempt or something.” Dani began nibbling at her bread, “I think Kitty or Frostbite might have knocked some sense into him, because he’s been focusing more on his mayor duties lately than bugging us.”

Lunch Lady hmm’d, “Well, I wouldn't put it past your cousin to knock him down a peg, she’s a tough one.” looking at the small watch on her wrist, she huffed, “Now, Dani, it was lovely to talk with you, but I’m afraid my break is just about up.” She stood, smiling sweetly, “I have to be going, but do be sure to wave when you leave and come find me if you ever need a good meal.”

Dani smiled and nodded, watching Lunch Lady walk back behind the counter, “I will! And thanks for sitting with me, it’s nice talking to a familiar face away from home.”

“Bring Danny next time you come, I remember how that boy eats! He needs a proper meal!”


End file.
